


Until Midnight

by joaniemalfoy



Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cinderella Elements, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy as Cinderella, Fairytale setting, Falling In Love, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Implied Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Male Cinderella, Mutual Pining, Prince Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: After the death of Draco's father, Draco's step-mother had began showing her true nature of cruel and evil, as well as Draco's step-sisters. He was eventually used as the family servant, where all his hopes and dreams consisted of having the fairy-tale of his own.When the opportunity arrives, Draco attends the ball and meets the charming Prince Harry. The clock strikes midnight and the spell will soon wear off. Harry hadn't been able to catch his name, and desperately searches for his true love.A Cinderella story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	Until Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests for the next part in the my new drarry fairy-tale series. you can request any classic disney movie. 
> 
> however, i refuse to do anything that may be cultural appropriation, like pocahontas. there are many lovely and appropriate stories to choose from that i will happily do.
> 
> enjoy my take on cinderella!
> 
> [rated teen and up for language]

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom. It was a peaceful kingdom that was prosperous and rich in tradition and romance. In a stately chateau just on the outskirts of the kingdom, there lived a man who was widowed, Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco Malfoy. Lucius was a king and devoted father, and gave Draco luxury and comfort. 

Yet he firmly believed that Draco needed a mother’s care. And so he re-married.

He chose a woman with a good life that happened to have two daughters that were Draco’s age. Their names were Pansy and Millicent. 

When Draco’s father fell ill, he did everything in his power to treat him. Yet Lucius passed away, and Draco’s step-mother’s true nature was revealed. 

Bellatrix was cold and cruel, also bitterly jealous of Draco’s charm and beauty. Draco could get any man in the kingdom if he wanted, even the Prince. 

Bellatrix was determined to forward this mindset to her two daughters. 

And as time went by, the once lively chateau fell into disrepair. For the fortune that they once had had been used selfishly by Pansy and Millicent. 

Draco was abused and humiliated, forced to be a servant in his own household. 

But through it all, he remained gentle and kind. Cunning and ambitious, for with each morning she hoped that someday his dreams of being happy and loved would come true. 

Sunlight filled Draco’s bedroom as he stuffed his feather pillow over his eyes to try and get some sleep. Two bluebirds flew into his open window, pulling at his platonic blond hair and pecking his bedsheets. He giggled and sat up, the two birds that had been teasing him now sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him expectantly. 

“You two spoiled an amazing dream,” Draco whispered, but smiled. The birds chirped. “I’m aware it’s a lovely morning,” Draco said, stretching, “But it was a lovely dream, too.” 

The birds flew around, and Draco watched with admiration. He enjoyed the company of animals, for they seemed to be the only ones interested in having a genuine conversation with him. “Oh, what kind of dream?” He asked, yawning and raking his fingers through his hair, “Can’t tell. If I do, it won’t come true!” The birds chirped in protest.

Draco then began humming a tune his father had once taught him as he got out of bed and began to make it. He then picked up his hairbrush and began brushing his hair until soft. Then, the old bell began ringing throughout the town, telling people to get up and get ready. 

Draco scoffed, “Oh, I hear you! Even that damn clock orders me around.” Draco began slowly waltzing, as if trying to lighten the mood. He then began to dress into a tunic and trousers, brushing his teeth in the petite ‘bathroom’. It was really just a sink and a mirror. 

Two mice came running up his dresser, squeaking. Draco calmly looked at them. They jumped up and down, seeming to be in distress. “Well, what is it?” Draco asked. The two mice scurried under the door, Draco letting out a sigh and running after them.

He went halfway down the winding staircase from his bedroom and stopped at a mouse trap he hadn’t remembered setting. Perhaps it was one of his rude sisters. Draco let the scared little thing free, in which it seemed to have a conversation with the other mice. 

Draco then stood, “Keep out of trouble!” Draco hurried down the steps: he had chores to do. He stopped in front of a grand window, pulling the curtains open. He turned to face the tall doors in front of him, opening them as quietly as possible. 

The light shined onto the family cat’s face, Lucifer. “Here kitty kitty,” Draco said quietly. Lucifer stretched and meowed, ignoring him. “Lucifer, come here,” Draco said, still quiet but a little more stern. Lucifer shot him a look, reluctantly trotting over. 

Draco made his way to the kitchen, where he spent most of his time, and walked over to the dog, Bruno. Bruno seemed to be chasing something in his dream. Draco woke him slowly. “Dreaming about catching Lucifer?” Draco grinned, scratching his ears. Bruno wagged his tail. “Now, that’s bad. You know the orders,” Draco whispered, “But between you and me, I hope you caught him.” Bruno seemed to grin. 

Draco turned to prepare breakfast. He heard a growl and a cat screech. He whipped around, “Bruno!” Bruno, looking innocent as hell, and Lucifer, looking extremely guilty. “God, you two…” Draco rubbed his temples, putting Lucifer’s bowl down. 

“C’mon Bruno, let’s go outside,” Draco said, leading Bruno out the door. Harry then put on his clogs and called for the chickens and other barn animals. Scattering their feed over the ground, they swarmed Draco to grab every last bit. Draco then began to hum again as he fed the horse, the sound of the servant bell going off. 

Draco rushed back into the house, gathering the breakfast trays.  _ “Draaaaaco!” _ Pansy’s shrieking voice called.  _ “Dracooooo!”  _ Millicent’s screaming voice called. 

Draco hurriedly went up the steps. He entered Millicents room first, dropping off a tray. “Sleep well, Millicent?” Draco asked politely.

“As if you care,” Millicent huffed snottily.  _ I don’t,  _ Draco thought. “Take that to get ironed, I want it back in an hour,” She said, shoo-ing him out. 

Draco sighed and left, holding the basket of laundry as well as the two other platters. He entered Pansy’s room. “Good morning, Pansy,” He said, avoiding her stare. She honestly looked like a pug. She acted like a posh dog, too. 

“It’s about time!” Pansy said with a huff. “Don’t forget the mending. Don’t be all day, either!” Draco nodded, resisting a sigh.

“Yes, Pansy,” He said, walking over to Bellatrix’s room. He cleared his throat before coming in, knocking softly. 

“Come in, child,” Bellatrix said, waving him in. Draco entered, grabbing her laundry. 

He then left, “Have a good morning, Step-mother.” 

As he left to go downstairs, he heard a screech from Pansy’s room. He put down the stuff he was holding and rushed to see what the problem was. She ran out of her room, still in her nightgown, “You did it on purpose! You terrible, gross boy!” She then ran toward Bellatrix’s room, calling for her. 

Draco, nonetheless, was confused. “Now what did you do?” Millicent said from behind him. Draco jumped, startled. 

“She put it there! A fat, ugly mouse under my teacup!” Pansy cried. Draco shot a glare at Lucifer, who looked entirely too smug. 

“Let them go,” Draco said sternly, walking over. He picked him up, revealing the mouse she had freed earlier. “Oh, poor thing,” He sighed, “Go on, be free.” 

“Draco!”    


“Yes, step-mother?” He asked, walking reluctantly to Bella’s room.    


Pansy and Millicent stepped out, snarky looks on their faces. “Oh, you’re so gonna get it,” Millicent said, and Pansy humphed. 

Draco looked down and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked closer to her bed, fuming. “You really think I would--”

“Hold your tongue,” She snapped. Draco immediately went quiet. “It seems that you have time on your hands to play disgusting jokes,” She said quietly, “Time that could be used for more useful things. Like… cleaning the carpet in the dining room. And the upstairs and downstairs windows. As well as the tapestries and drapes--” 

“But I just!--” 

“Do them again,” She said, looking up from her tea. Draco swallowed his pride. “Don’t forget the garden. Scrub the terrace, clean the chimney, sweep the halls and stairs. And then the mending, sewing, and laundry. And see that Lucifer has his bath.” 

Draco just nodded. “Yes, step-mother.” 

“My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!” The king said, “He needs to marry. He needs a spouse.” 

“Of course, your majesty!” Remus Lupin said, “But we must be  _ patient.  _ Your son, Harry, likes both men and women… more options! It won’t be long now--” 

“I am patient!” King James slammed the desk, “But I’m not getting younger! I want to see my grandchildren before I go, Moony.”

“I understand, Prongs,” Remus whispered.

“No, no. You don’t know how it feels to see your only son grow farther and farther away from you,” He whimpered, “I’m so lonely in this dumb palace. I need a little light. I need grandchildren.” 

“Now, now, James,” Remus comforted, “Perhaps if we just let him alone…” 

“Let him alone?!” James yelled, “With his silly romantic heart? No! He must marry soon or I will make him.” 

“But James, in matters of love--” 

“God, don’t remind me,” James whispered, “It’s bullshit. It’s an excuse. If we simply nudge him in the right direction and arrange…” 

“But if he suspects--” 

“Blah!” James threw up his arms, “He’s coming home today, isn’t he?! What’s more natural than a ball to welcome him home? We’ll invite everybody in the kingdom of his age… it’ll be perfect, right?” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Remus said warily. 

“It can’t possibly fail,” He said, grinning wide. 

“I’ll arrange the ball for a--” 

“Tonight.” 

“Tonight!” Remus gaped, “But it can’t possibly--” James huffed. 

“Tonight,” He said, “And see that everybody eligible is attending.”

Draco hummed a tune as he cleaned, shoo-ing Lucifer away as he finished up. Suddenly, a banging knock was heard on the door. He went to open it, broom still in hand. 

A boy, maybe a few years older than Draco, stood at the door. “Hello sir,” He said, his voice sweet, “I have an urgent message from the Imperial Majesty.” 

“Thank you,” Draco said gracefully, closing the door and accepting the letter. “He said it was urgent… I’ll bring it up,” He said finally, going up the stairs and into the music room. 

Draco cringed as he heard Millicent’s attempt to sing and Pansy’s horrid flute playing. He opened the door, Bellatrix whipping around. “I told you never to interrupt--” 

“This just came from the palace,” He said, pursing his lips. Pansy and Millicent shared a look, then began tumbling after each other to grab the letter. They ripped it out of his hand, where Bellatrix immediately grabbed it from them. 

“I’ll read it,” She said, scanning over it. Her eyebrows rose. “There’s a ball. Tonight. In honor of the prince! It says that every eligible man and woman must attend.” 

The girls squealed in excitement. “Well, that means I’m eligible, too,” Drac said, rather weakly. “For we’re all nineteen.”

Pansy burst into laughter, “Him? Dancing with the Prince?” 

“I’d be honored, your highness!” Millicent mocked, “Would you hold my broom?” The two girls began dancing around. Draco furrowed his brows. 

“It says everybody eligible by royal command,” He said, “Why can’t I?” 

Bellatrix had a gleam in her eye. “Well, I suppose you can. If you get all your work done and find something suitable to wear, you may go.”

Draco was genuinely shocked. “Oh, thank you!” He said, rushing to the door. “Thank you, I will!” He bit his bottom lip in excitement. 

He ran up the steps to his bedroom, opening his wardrobe. He had been saving this for a while now. He pulled out the tunic and waistcoat, along with finely steamed trousers. It was his fathers. Of course it needed to be cleaned up a bit, but he could get it done. 

Suddenly, Pansy called for him. “What now?” He mumbled. He turned to the outfit, “I suppose it will have to wait.” 

Draco slumped back to his bedroom. The carriage was here and he had no time to brush up his outfit. He supposed he’d be better off not going. 

He walked in, gazing at the glowing palace in the distance. “I suppose it’s better off. It’d be rather dull, boring… who am I kidding? It’d be absolutely wonderful,” He sighed. A slim chance with the prince. And he blew it. 

The mice scampered on his floor, and he quickly turned on a light. His eyes were immediately drawn to the clothes hanging off his wardrobe. He gasped. 

“How…” He looked at the birds and mice that had been hanging out in his room. “How can I ever repay you?” He asked, grabbing for the outfit. 

He quickly changed and brushed his hair and teeth, gazing at himself in the mirror. He truly missed his father, and wearing his dress clothes pulled his heart strings. He finally put on a silver locket that his mother had worn to complete the look. 

With a beaming smile, he rushed downstairs. “Wait! I’m going!” He said. Pansy and Millicent turned, shocked faces. 

“No, you can’t!” Millicent said. 

“No, no, no! Mother, tell him he can’t go!” Pansy argued. The two girls began throwing a tantrum, fussing with their mother. 

“Girls, please,” Bellatrix said, “We did make a bargain, afterall.” Draco beamed, his nerves on edge. Gosh, he was so excited. 

“Why, Draco,” She whispered, getting closer to him, “Is that Pansy’s locket?” Draco paled. Why would she… 

“You little thief!” Pansy immediately assumed, marching toward him. 

“This was my mothers!” He tried to explain. She ignored him, ripping it off. He grabbed for it, and Millicent gasped. 

“Did you try to attack her, you ugly beast!” She accused, and Pansy and Millicent began ripping things off him. 

Everything went by way too fast, he couldn’t fight back. “Stop! Stop it, this was my fathers! It wasn’t yours, I swear!” He begged, trying to pry them off. 

When they were finished, his waistcoat had torn and the silk tunic he wore was wrinkled. He looked horrid. 

Then they left in the carriage. And Draco couldn’t take it any longer, he burst into tears. Running toward the garden with no destination in mind, he finally sat down on a bench right under a willow tree. This whole thing had meant the world to him. 

And they just tore it apart without a care in the world. Cruel, cruel girls. He buried his face in his arms, sobbing. “God, I’ve lost all faith…” He whispered. 

“Nonsense!” An old woman’s voice said, “You haven’t lost all faith. For if you had, I wouldn’t be here!” Draco gasped and looked up. 

A plump woman dressed in gold and red knelt in front of him, holding his hands. She looked around maybe sixty, and being around her calmed Draco down a bit. 

“Who are you?” He whispered to the glowing woman. 

“Come now, dry your tears,” She said, “I’m your fairy godmother. You can call me Molly.”

Draco was completely taken aback. Fairy godmother? Didn’t those things only happen in fairy tales. “You can’t go to the ball all depressed and messy,” Molly said, “Even miracles take a bit of time, so give me a second.” Molly then held her hand out. 

A wand appeared in her fingertips, leaving Draco completely speechless. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. 

“The first thing we need is a pumpkin,” She said, looking around. 

“A… pumpkin?”

“Yes, for the carriage!” She said, as if it were obvious. She pointed her wand at the large pumpkin growing off to the side. “Bippity-boppity-boo!” She said with a laugh. 

The pumpkin began growing, Draco standing up in shock. The leaves turned into wheels, and soon enough it was a full carriage. “With an elegant coach like that, we must have… mice!” Molly ignored the horse in front of her, pointing her wand at the mice. 

“Bippity-boppity-boo!” 

The mice turned into horses to pull the carriage, the horse turned into a coach, and Bruno, the dog, turned into a footman.

“Now you’re all set! No time to waste, you must--” 

Draco faltered, “But what about my clothes? I really can’t go to the ball in this.” Molly looked back, suddenly remembering that Draco looked like a mess. 

“Oh, dear,” She said, “Leave it to me! This’ll surely charm the prince.” She waved her wand again, Draco being washed over with the magic. 

He looked down at himself. He was bloody  _ sparkling.  _ He wore an icy-blue coloured, silk tunic that felt wonderful and looked wonderful on his fair skin. He then had a white and shimmering waistcoat over top that, along with navy-blue trousers. The thing that surprised him the most were the shoes. 

They were simple shoes, made out of fine leather, but they had a lining of glass above the soles. “Why, it’s beautiful!” He admired. “It’s a dream come true,” He whispered. 

“Yes, Draco,” Molly whispered, “But like all dreams, they can’t last forever. You have only until the spell wears off. Once it turns midnight, the spell will break and everything will be as it was. Nobody can recognize you, either.” 

“I understand, Molly,” He said, running over to hug her. She laughed, hugging back.

“Bless you, my child,” She whispered, “But you need to go! It’s getting late!” Draco nodded, hurrying into the carriage. 

“Thank you Molly!” He waved out the window as the carriage began pulling away. Molly simply smiled and waved, disappearing as if she was never there.

“Princess Frederica of Janie de la Fountain!” The announcer said. Harry clenched his jaw and bowed to the woman as she curtsied. She gave a grin, hoping to impress. He just avoided eye-contact. 

“Prince Antoni DuBois, son of General Pierre!” Harry bowed to the man, yawning softly as he walked away. He was so entirely bored. He hated that his father was stressing over not seeing his grandchildren and wanting to pass the throne to him. 

Harry cringed as duchesses Drizella and Anastasia curtsied, the two clearly uneducated in formality. He sighed softly and looked past them, stopping. 

Who was  _ he? _

There was a man who seemed to sparkle. He had white-blond hair and a soft, innocent expression. He was looking around curiously, almost with admiration.

Harry fell. He fell hard. He needed to know more about this guy. He didn’t know what pulled him toward him, but it felt like overwhelming love. 

He walked toward the man hastily. The man turned, rather shocked he was approaching. “I’m Prince Harry,” Harry whispered, putting out his hand. The man took it, and Harry kissed it.

He seemed to be in genuine shock. Harry completely forgot about pleasantries and asked him to dance. The two walked out onto the floor. He didn’t care how many people were watching. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. 

God, his eyes. Grey as the moonlight. Addicting. 

He was slim, almost as if he barely ate, and much shorter than Harry. He didn’t mind, of course, he preferred his men shorter. 

“Care to dance?” Harry whispered.

The blond smiled softly, “Love to.” Harry held their hands off to the side, placing his other at the blond’s waist. The blond placed his other hand on Harry’s shoulder, smiling softly. 

“Are you from here?” Harry asked. The boy nodded. Harry pursed his lips. If he had known someone like him lived in his kingdom, he wouldn’t have been gone so long. 

The two danced as if they’d been doing it for ages, in perfect sync. They eventually moved out of the main hall and out onto the balcony where there was more privacy. 

Harry held out his hand and walked down a short flight of stairs out onto the main balcony with the view of the town and gardens. The two held hands, making their way through the garden, toward the large marble fountain. 

“Do you enjoy living here? Like this?” The blond asked, gazing at the water in the fountain, the moon glistening onto it. 

Harry shrugged, “Well, I suppose it’s a lot. It’s, honestly, the reason I’m not usually here. Sometimes I just want to… forget.” 

The boy turned to him, looking up slightly, “Really? Gosh, I would love to have a life half as good as yours.” Harry blushed. Was he being spoiled? The boy quickly rephrased, “I understand it can probably be overwhelming, though.” 

Harry released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You know,” He said, a bit awkwardly, “You could have this life, too.” 

The blond raised an eyebrow. Harry swallowed, “I’d like to see you again. If it doesn’t scare you away, I’d also like for you to potentially be my husband.” 

The blond’s face was something Harry grinned at. Absolute shock. He hoped it was good. “Really?” He whispered. “But we know nothing about each other--” 

“I’d like to see you again,” Harry repeated, “But I also believe in love at first sight. And I believe that I’ve genuinely fallen for you. Do you fancy living here for a while? To figure things out?” The blond laughed slightly.

“This is…” He walked closer to Harry, “A dream, right?” 

“A good dream, I hope?” 

“A wonderful dream,” The blond whispered, the two boys’ noses touching. Harry wanted to kiss him desperately. He wanted to get on one knee and propose right now. Harry was overjoyed at the thought that he didn’t immediately accept the proposal, however, because he probably would have assumed the blond was after the royalty. 

How did somebody this perfect stumble into his life? 

“Here,” Harry said, his lips barely a centimetre from the other boy’s. Harry pulled off the ring from his ring finger on his right hand. “Wear this.” 

The boy gasped softly as Harry slid the ring onto the blond’s ring finger on his left hand. “Harry, I can’t, it looks valuable--” 

“You’re valuable to me,” Harry said, admiring how it looked on him. The blond laughed softly, resting his head on Harry’s chest, also looking at the ring. 

Suddenly, the grand clock struck midnight. The blond stiffened, looking at it. “Gosh,” he said, panicked. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. The blond shook his head. 

“Harry, I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to go--” 

“Why? Where?” He immediately frowned, holding his hand softly. The blond pulled it away, biting his bottom lip.

“I can’t explain now,” He said, “Take this back.” Harry refused. “No, I need to--” The blond blushed red, frustrated. Harry was panicked because he was. 

The blond then brought him into a deep kiss. Harry went to hold onto him, but he was already out of his grasp. “I’m sorry. I’ll never forget this.” 

Harry watched the boy run away. Harry immediately bolted toward the palace. 

_ Fuck.  _ He forgot to ask his name. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He was truly his soulmate, and he was not letting him get away. “Stop him!” He yelled to Remus, “I need to know his name! It’s urgent!” Remus Lupin immediately went to attention, jogging after the blond. 

The boy ran hastily down the steps, Remus failing to catch him before he got into the carriage. “Close the gates!” Remus yelled. 

Harry watched with worry and sadness as he saw the carriage disappear, steeds desperately running after it. 

He wished with all his heart he would be identified. 

Draco sat by his window, gazing at the palace, then back at the ring on his finger. He felt guilty for having it, and frustrated Harry wouldn’t take it back. 

“Draco!” Bellatrix’s voice called. Draco hurried down the steps.

“Yes, step-mother?” He asked, reaching her. 

“Where is Pansy and Milllicent?” She demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“I assume still in bed,” He said, glancing at their silent bedrooms. Bellatrix ordered him to then get the breakfast trays quickly. 

What was going on?

He brought the breakfast trays up as Bellatrix hurried around. “Everybody in town is talking about it,” She said hurriedly, “The Grand Duke and Prince Harry are visiting everybody in town to try and find the man who was at the ball. But the Prince has agreed to also visit the maiden’s, as a second choice, I suppose.” 

“So, we have a chance?” Pansy asked, getting out of bed. 

“If the man doesn’t identify himself with a ring, yes. But nobody, not even the Prince, knows who the man is. If he doesn’t identify himself, you two have a chance.” 

Draco barely noticed he had dropped the breakfast platter. The prince would be here? 

_ This was his chance! _

He had the ring up in his bedroom, (in fear that Bellatrix would see it on his finger), so all he had to do was simply grab it and show it to Harry. God, he would soon be free. This was his happily ever after. 

“I have to go,” Draco said, leaving the tray on the floor. The girls, who had been gathering laundry for him to do, immediately protested. Draco just ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, grabbing the ring on his dresser. 

He then noticed movement in the mirror, looking up to see Bellatrix lock his door and pull it closed. Draco gasped, “No!” He ran over and desperately pulled at the handle, trying to make it budge. “Let me out!” He begged, tears forming in his eyes. “Please!” 

Draco sobbed for her to let him out, his chance about to be taken away forever. He would forever live this dreadful life, one without Harry. 

“This is our last stop,” Remus said as the carriage pulled to a stop. Harry let out a long sigh. He felt like utter shit. Nobody had the ring, and he fancied absolutely nobody in town. He was so hung up on that blond boy. 

“Let’s go,” Remus said, patting his knee. The two stepped out of the carriage, walking toward the house in front of them. The door opened for them, an old woman wearing a burgundy dress greeting them. 

“Welcome, your majesty,” She said, welcoming them inside. 

Harry and Remus stepped inside. “Care for a spot of tea?” She asked. Harry was about to decline. 

“Yes, thank you,” Remus said. Harry shot him a look when he noticed the two maidens. He didn’t remember their names, but he surely remembered how utterly boring and unregal they were.  _ Let’s get this over with.  _

The five of them made their way to the parlor, the two girls serving up the tea. “You two must be fatigued from searching all night and day,” The madam of the house said, handing them their cups. Harry didn’t drink anything he wanted to leave. 

Neither were clearly the one he was in love with and he didn’t plan to be in love with either of them. 

After an excruciating ten minutes, they finally decided to leave. “Sorry for the bother,” Harry said politely, “But I’m afraid our work here is done. I truly hope you--” 

“Wait!” 

Harry looked up to see a man with white-blond hair and a soft, innocent expression. Something was extremely familiar about him. 

“Don’t mind him, Draco’s just the house servant,” The madam of the house said, “Good day--” Harry ignored her, stepping forward. 

Draco approached him, stunning grey eyes meeting green. “I believe this is yours,” Draco said, placing a ring on Harry’s palm. 

Harry was too shocked to say anything. “You’re him,” He eventually got out. He looked up at Draco, “You’re him!” Harry embraced him, Draco hugging back. Harry spun him around. 

“We need to go back to the palace,” Harry said to Remus, then turned back to Draco. “Come with me. Be my husband.” 

Draco smiled, leaning up and kissing Harry. 

_ And they lived happily ever after.  _

  
**end.**


End file.
